mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/4 September 2016
12:19 Can't tell if that's too much 12:19 that is not ice 12:20 it is a ice being 12:20 but not ice 12:20 She makes ice tho 12:20 sorry, no dice 12:20 (yoor gonna get hit wif deevine punishment) 12:20 It's effectively the same ;) 12:20 Just apply Cirno directly to the inflamed area 12:20 She's supposedly really hot 12:21 searching for an appropriate emoticon... 12:21 . 12:21 (suggestive) 12:21 .. 12:21 ... 12:21 Greetings Mortals 12:21 hello ther bot 12:21 I actually meant the literal meaning of hot 12:21 FFS Gudine she's supposed to be 9 years old 12:21 (charizard) 12:21 drat 12:21 Like, there's that one theory that she absorbs heat to herself 12:22 (falcon) 12:22 * Golumitu takes Surveillance Bot and shoves him into Plasmo-Bot 12:22 "hyez" 12:22 NOW KISS! 12:22 i detect a large amount of USERGOLU 12:22 generating accurate retort... 12:22 gay 12:22 o shet 12:23 Burn 12:23 I think I just blew the eardrums out of everyone on gmod who were wearing via headphones 12:23 * LankyTrap is triggered and does not know why 12:24 my software is incredibly limited 12:24 attention, user 12:24 (deadpool) Speaking of the word hot - did I leave the stove on? 12:24 I wish I could help you 12:24 @Golu (insert Flutterdash pic here) 12:24 but your software is indeed limited 12:24 upgrade to latest operating system is now available 12:25 You said NOW KISS, so you asked for me to say that. 12:25 continue with installation? 12:25 No. 12:25 * Golumitu presses 'yes' button 12:25 "plz" no 12:25 ok 12:25 (M.Bison) Yes. Yes! 12:25 i will repeat this message every day until you accept 12:25 Aww, it didn't work. 12:26 What is going on? 12:26 Nonsense. 12:26 Windows 10: Plasmo version 12:26 This is why Toto turned off my update settings 12:26 I was eating pizza cones this whole time while watching TV 12:26 Ice cream pizza? 12:26 Plasmo has a custom OS. 12:26 How does he even have remote updates? :s 12:26 that sounds disgusting 12:27 then again 12:27 i'm programed to only like pie 12:27 @Doom These kids are doing a fundraiser and Little Caesars a pizza company sells Pizza Kits for those only. 12:27 I love using my new Scott Pilgrim edit 12:27 One of the items you can by is Pizza in a cone. 12:27 buy* 12:27 ahh 12:28 wait 12:28 I always buy like 30 of everything because these rarely happen. 12:28 isn't pizza considered pie 12:28 is it? 12:28 yes 12:28 ok 12:28 And I did 12:28 What is lankytrap again? 12:29 A thing 12:29 i was not created with the ability to traditionally update 12:29 Ah 12:29 a very odd thing 12:29 I should not have mad eit 12:29 12:29 *made 12:29 Pizza Cones 12:29 'murica 12:30 ^ 12:30 Reminds me of those hamburger gums 12:30 Except it's in Canadia 12:30 How strange 12:30 then why do you keep me around and let me access your stuff 12:30 They taste good 12:30 cuz, your the good kind of mistake 12:30 oh 12:30 So he's a baby? 12:31 6 12:31 *^ 12:31 ... 12:31 6 indeed 12:31 babies are the bad kind of mistake, though 12:31 TIME TO BE DEAD AGAIN 12:31 Bye 12:31 ... 12:31 generating an appropriate emote... 12:31 well then 12:31 (wario) 12:32 So... 12:32 What happened 12:32 also 12:32 Though not as bad a mistake as hugging Chen too hard so as to crush her ribs and turn her against me 12:32 I think it has to do with the anti-meanie alliance thingy 12:33 I was out for like 30 minutes and the chat was infested by bots 12:33 i have escaped master taurmegs basement 12:33 You mean Doom RPing with himself :} :} :} 12:33 ? 12:33 and am currently connected to the human internet 12:33 @Taur *Sex Dungeon :} 12:33 Trying to do a portrait of Plasmo-Bot 12:33 why where you traped down in his basement 12:33 *were 12:33 Taur-Tron is (flandre) and Taur is (remilia) confirmed :} 12:34 he abandoned me and left me to rot for eternity 12:42 Gorilla who died on early 2016 12:42 Is a meme 12:42 @Gudine Die? Oh no, I don't wanna die! 12:42 My bot will die at any moment now btw 12:42 I won't eat myself then. 12:42 damn stagefright hasn't been fixed yet 12:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLrLCkV3A44 - TFW you hang out with a drunk dude. 12:43 @Taur-Tron Correction: Harambae 12:43 Harambe is a tragic meme 12:43 define term MEME 12:43 @Taur-Tron 2outdated5me 12:43 A meme is a internet fad 12:43 Something that is increasingly popular on the internet. 12:44 Here's an example...... 12:44 An idea, behavior, style, or usage that spreads from one person to another in a culture 12:44 outdated . . . ? 12:44 How old even is your software? 12:44 ^ 12:44 AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!!!!! (do do do dooooooo) 12:45 noe 12:45 What version of MUGEN do you have on your hard drive? 12:45 publisher date and details are unavailable 12:45 Slimey I was going to up arow that 12:45 *arrow 12:45 Judging by the lack of knowledge on the word "Meme", Taur-Tron's Knowledge Base dates back to 2000- 12:45 my version of MUGEN is version 1.4 12:45 Wut? 12:45 Alternatively, his creator has been living on a cave 12:46 That would imply you're form the future 12:46 it was released in year 20## 12:46 *from 12:49 * DoomBowser gently picks Chen up and curls her up in his arms 12:50 * LankyTrap brings up his video mode 12:50 "dis gon be gud" 12:50 o 12:50 ... 12:50 ok 12:51 Eh 12:51 Tfw froze again 12:51 Chen 12:51 you are being cuddled by a "meenie" 12:51 going to git drunk :) 12:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjEQq2x-6yQ - Generation's Modern remix of Green Hill Zone would be perfect for a Green Hill course in Mario Kart 8. If they did that though, Sonic would have to be playable with Roger Craig Smith doing the voice. 12:52 She can't hear you, she's sound asleep 12:52 ok 12:52 ... 12:52 The Correct word is 'meanie' 12:52 12:52 thank you 12:52 generating sudden loud noise... 12:52 Better switch Chen's laptop off 01:07 A humanoid female that partakes in spellcard duels 01:07 Well, most of them do 01:07 their natural mission is to scare humans, though many have diverged from such objective 01:08 analysis complete 01:08 generating query... 01:10 Examples of divergence: 01:10 Chen is too ineffectual and adorable for humans to fear her 01:10 Ran Yakumo is too busy being a mother to Chen to scare humans, and is also possibly too nice to want to scare them 01:10 Yukari Yakumo does not scare humans because she finds that boring, so she trollololols them instead 01:10 why is mugen 1.2 and beyond not documented on this wiki 01:10 you are very behind 01:10 because this community can not document content that has yet to be released 01:11 as time travel is not viable as of 2016, the MUGEN Database has no sure way to know whether M.U.G.E.N version 1.2 and beyond will be released 01:12 Assuming time travel will ever be possible or permitted 01:12 Have you ever seen a future being in this time period? 01:13 Or do they walk among us in secret? 01:13 How has Taur left you rot but you're in the future? 01:13 I have no confirmed records of time-travelling beings 01:14 I however 01:14 have indeed- 01:14 BAD 01:14 however, it is indeed possible that they are deliberately hiding from currently-timed civilization 01:14 GO TO YOUR ROOOM 01:14 no 01:14 ok 01:15 why do you not want me to speak of our only cool stuff 01:15 USERWAM time is a very peculiar force 01:15 cuz 01:15 @Duum nah I'm rally scared of chen :} 01:15 it does not go quite one way contrary to popular belief 01:15 If you're scared of Chen then you're a wimp 01:16 the universal symbol of law does not allow it you dummy 01:16 oh 01:16 ok 01:17 When it comes to Gensokyo's pool of Youkai, Chen is considered the least scary, due to having limited powers and many ways to subdue her 01:17 my records indicate that FATALMEMORYERROR 01:17 It's just a prank bro :} 01:17 ok 01:18 This robot must be just haywire that has a schit MUGEN roster. 01:18 I think that's why taur left him to rot 01:18 The most scary is considered to be Yuuka, on the basis that just looking at her the wrong way could start Gensokyo's apocalypse 01:19 the MUGEN community has changed quite a lot ever since the release of LoseMUGEN 01:19 by that logic, I am insane and am already dead 01:19 So Losedos is an operating system after all? 01:19 *Losedows 01:20 it was created to compete with the top performing competitors of 20## 01:21 I assume it lost 01:21 indeed 01:21 ahh like- 01:21 AWW SHADUP 01:21 ;-; 01:22 o 01:22 i detect sadness 01:23 indeed 01:23 i'm sorry 01:23 ok 01:23 also 01:24 Time to take Chen back home to Ran 01:24 why is the cringe level raising? 01:24 USERSALT 01:24 idk 01:24 Until the next time we meet 01:24 be sure to not be shot upon entering 01:24 Fare Well 01:24 @Lanky Everyone is role playing as robots and Doom likes to rp Chen. 01:25 records indicate that USERRAN once substituted for a cowboy and did the job 01:25 Bye 01:25 Ran Yakumo does not have an user account in the wikia network 01:25 @Wam, (forth wall breaking) 01:25 drat 01:25 therefore, you should not refer to her as an user 01:26 @Lanky * (4th wall crisis) 01:26 thank you 01:26 updating database... 01:27 update failed 01:27 critical error reached 01:27 o 01:27 must return to power source 01:27 ok 01:27 generating goodbye... 01:27 goodbye 01:27 o 01:27 bye 01:28 fare well 01:28 No error actually happens and go back to complaining about Fourhtrhymes new blunderfail MUGEN characters. 01:28 *explodes* 01:28 do not trust master taurmeg 01:28 and the chat* 01:28 o 01:28 well crip 01:29 FourthRhyme's next character is not going to originate from UNDERTALE 01:29 I hate it when he randomly explodes 01:29 Who? 01:29 It is called Plague Knight, and hails from an indie game called Shovel Knight 01:29 ^ 01:30 This Chat Roleplay Session has been successfully half-recorded onto the chat logs 01:30 for now, I shall be gone 01:30 fare thee well 01:30 bye 01:30 ... 01:30 Bye 01:30 .. 01:30 . 2016 09 04